The twins birthday
by urban-story-queen
Summary: The birth of Hellboys children is nothing short of a dramatic one. Rated T for swearing. The start of a larger Series.


Firstly, let me say that I have always wanted to write a Hellboy Fan Fic, but I could never think of a good plot. Until now. This is sort of the Prologue/ introduction to my Hellboy story. Set in the Movie-verse, post Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Enjoy. UrbanStoryQueen.

THE TWINS BIRTHDAY.

"**!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**REEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!" **_Liz's scream sliced through the cell phone like a knife.

"Liz, can't ya hold on for a few more minutes?"

"**ARE YOU KIDDING****? RED I AM IN ****LABOR!**** NOT WAITING FOR THE DAMN ****BATHROOM!****"**

Hellboy, holding the phone at arms length, turned to look at Abe and Myers.

"Hay Abe, do you think we can wrap this up quick? I am not gonna miss the birth of my own kids –"

POPPOPPOPPOPPOPPOPPOPPOPPOP!

Bullets exploded over their heads, forcing the three of them to duck further behind the crates that was their only shelter against the oncoming BPRD. Hellboy loaded a new cartridge into his gun, and he, Abe and Myers returned fire.

"-and I promised Liz I'd be there."

"Red, I think Liz, though her current condition is distressing, is the least of our problems." Said Abe.

Abe was right, thought Myers. Even now, while the small group tried to plan their way out of the warehouse, as swat team of the BPRD's top agents were storming the warehouse, with the intention of hunting down-and eliminating- their former team mates, by any means necessary.

Abe held his free hand against the wooden crate. He could sense the presences of numerous men, moving slowly- maybe crouching?- and at least three of them on the opposite side of the crate. Almost directly behind them. He turned and waved franticly at Hellboy, pointing and mouthing "Keep quiet, they're right behind us!"

Hellboy nodded solemnly. Myers swallowed, and began looking around them, trying to form a plan, anything to buy them some more time, or better yet, an escape route. Then he saw it. The crates that they were hiding behind were at least as tall as a grown man, and stacked with three crates on top of each other. As quietly as possible, he turned to face Hellboy and Abe. He caught their attention and mouthed ;_"I've got a plan!"_

Hellboy mouthed back

"_Well don't keep us in suspense, Boy Scout_!"

Myers mouthed back

"_We need to push the crates."_

Hellboy and Abe looked at him in confusion.

Abe mouthed:  
"_What?"_

**Behind them, the leader of ****the swat team gave his team the signal to prepare to attack. They began to count down. 10-9-**

Again, Myers mouthed; _"Push-the-crates!"_

More confused looks greeted him.

**8-7-6**

Myers resisted the urge to scream in frustration. He pushed turned himself around, now facing the crates on his knees, and putting his gun into its holster, mimed a pushing upwards with his hands. And mouthed with as much emphasis as possible;

"_WE-NEED-TO- PUSH-THE-F-ING-CRATES!!!!!"_

**5-4-3**

To his relief, this time his desperate attempt at charades is met with instant recognition from the eyes of his team mates.

"**2-1- Now, ATTA-****"**

But the squad leader never finished his sentence, because he was knocked unconscious by a falling crate of Halloween costumes.

Rubber masks of the Joker, Batman and various others tumbled from the broken crates. And while the swat team was attempting to disengage their leader form the tangled mess of rubber and synthetic fibers, Hellboy, Abe and John Myers ran as fast as they could out of the warehouse to the pier, where they fervently hoped that Krauss would have and escape craft waiting.

"How is it that I can under stand "Don't keep us in suspense boy scout" but neither of you can understand "Push the crates?" Gasped John, holding a stitch in his side.

"Quit whining Myers" snapped Hellboy, punching numbers into his cell phone.

"Krauss, how's Liz doing? We are at the rendezvous point, where the **hell **are you?"

Abe shook Hellboy's arm, and pointed up to the sky.

"Is that a sea plane?"

Yes, it was a sea plane. It swooped low over their heads, propellers fairly roaring as the plain came into land on the oceans smooth surface, to Hellboy's surprise and horror.

"What did you do, Krauss, MUG INDIANA JONES?"

"Hellboy, I strongly suggest that you stop complaining about our mode of transport and get here as fast as you can, our former colleges are right behind you, and Miss Sherman needs you."

Suddenly, a spray of bullets imbedded themselves in the wood of the old pier, almost hitting their feet.

"Myers, how fast can you swim?" Was the last thing that Hellboy said before the three men leapt off the pier, powering to the sea plane and freedom.

Myers wasn't sure they would make it. He was a strong swimmer, but he usually proffered racing his friends from one end of a pool to the other, rather then racing bullets to an ancient sea plane. But when he felt Red pull him through the door of the plane and saw Abe slam the door behind him, he could not remember a time when he had felt such relief.

From somewhere in the cock pit, Krauss ordered them to prepare for an immediate take off, an order which Hellboy, Abe and Myers immediately ignored, as they followed Hellboy towards the back of the plain, where Liz was sitting/ reclining on a seat, panting, sweating and grinding her teeth while emitting soft blue flames.

"It's-about-freaking-time-you-got-here!" She gasped, as Hellboy stepped to her side and took one of her small hands in his, and tenderly stroked her hair with his huge stone right hand.

"Ya didn't think I'd leave you, did ya babe?"

"You'd –better- not! Hi Myers! It's-been-a-while. How- was-antarcticaaaaaaaahhhhhh GOD!"

Another contraction shot through Liz, and the flame intensified and shot higher into the air. Abe and Myers were forced to jump backwards. But Hellboy, who was fireproof, didn't even flinch, just squeezed her hand tighter.

"Oh my, Liz!" Abe said through his upraised hands "Your contractions are almost two minutes apart! The babies are almost here! Red, go and get me a first aid kit and some blankets. Myers, will you…"

Myers never received his instructions because another contraction made Liz scream a string of swearwords, while the flames flew upwards with a loud FWOOOSH!

And then, like a voice of god, Johann Krauss's heavily accented voice came over the speaker system of the old plane; "Now, Elizabeth, remember vhat ve discussed, you need to maintain your breathing. If you lose control vhile ve are in the air, you could bring us all down! Agent Myers, may I suggest zat you give Miss Shepard some privacy. Come to the cockpit and you can fill me in on exactly vhat happened at the varehouse."

Myers swiftly obeyed, moving past nearly tripping over Hellboys tail, ("Watch it Myers") and staggering past Abe in his hast to get to the cock pit.

Myers made it to the cock pit, and was very surprised to find nothing but a deflated suit and empty globe in the pilot's chair.

"This cannot be good." Whispered Myers. We are over 10 000 feet in the air and the pilot is not in the pilots chair. And this plain was too old fashioned to have and auto-pilot.

"Nine, Agent Myers, this plane **does** have a Pilot." Came Krause's voice over the speakers. "I am here. The plain is so old that it became necessary for me to control the engines from ze inside. It is quite effective, ya?"

"Um, ya. I mean yes. It's an honor to meet you, Um, Mr. Krauss. Um, can I ask, how are you controlling the plane, sir?"

"Like this." Said Krause, and to John Myers amazement, a ectoplastic mist pushed itself from the plains dials and knobs, flowing around the steering wheel and brake peddles of the plain, before being abruptly sucked back into the plains engines.

"I vould shake your hand, Agent Myers, but being a non-corporeal being it vould be hard outside my ecto-suit."

"Oh, yes. I can understand that. I am sorry, Mr. Krauss, it's just that I had that you were a brilliant agent, and an expert director. And obviously I had heard about you're…um unique state, but…"

"I understand, Agent Myers. It is one thing to hear about the bizarre, another thing to imagine the strange, but another thing entirely too actually see it, ya?"

"Ya. I mean. Yes."

"You should sit down. Ve are planning –I believe ze expression is 'get ze hell out of dodge' and it vill be a long flight. And I am more zen a bit curious as to vhy our former colleges are attempting to shoot us."

John sat down and fastened his seat belt. In the back ground, Abe told Liz to "keep breathing and push." . Red alternated between rubbing Liz's hand, kissing her forehead, asking Abe if the babies were okay, telling Liz she was doing fine. Liz for her part was alternating between pushing, grunting, moaning, screaming and periodically braking into streams of swear words that would have made Red blush. But Myers was relieved to see that Liz was keeping her flames in check.

"Well, Mr. Krauss. It all really started after you left the BPRD. Oh boy did things start to happen. The guys in the pentagon weren't happy, for one thing about Red's outing the BPRD, and about the fiasco with the elemental. And don't get me started on his walking out and taking the entire team with him."

"Quite ze velcome home, Ja?"

"Oh yes, it sure was surprising, I mean I was only gone, what, 11 months? And then it all kicks off. And speaking of kicking off…"

In the make shift delivery room, Abe was practically squealing, "Oh, I can see it's head! Keep pushing Liz!"

"Babe, your doing fi- "

"HB, IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA…AHHHHHHH!"

The FWOOSH of jumping flames made Myers flinch.

"Agh! Liz, remember, breath, control, breath…now one more push."

"Yep, I sure did miss a lot." Muttered Myers, fighting the urge to back at the labor area.

"Please continue, Agent Myers."

"Oh, yeah. Um, well the big guys up stairs have pretty much gone into damage control. They fired Manning…"

"VAHT?" Kraus's voice yelled over the speakers, but it was almost drowned out by the loud, piercing scream of a newborn baby, that echoed from the back of the plane.

"It's a BOY!" Yelled Abe, handing the blanket wrapped child to his panting mother and grinning father.

"Look, oh Liz, we have a son!"

"Oh god, Red, isn't he beautiful? Isn't he oh my…"

Abe looked alarmed.

"Don't celebrate too soon, his sibling is coming! And I don't think he likes waiting!"

"Myers, please continue, vhat do you mean they fired Manning?" Krauss sounded alarmed, like the new baby boy half/demon was something that happened everyday.

"Yeah. They thought he was unable to perform his duties in an efficient manor, or some bull like that. Anyway, they replaced him with this new guy. A real shady character. No one has ever seen him. He stays in his office and Laboratory, and delivers all his orders via a speaker box, or anyone of his right hand men. It's sort of like 'Charies Angels', except a hell of a lot creepier. His name is Professor Z. Which would be incredibly camp and funny, if he weren't so…so, well…Have you ever read Moby Dick?"

"Ya, the story about the captain obsessed with the white whale."

"Well this guy makes captain Ahern look laid back! He hates magic and mythical creatures with a passion, and he wants to stomp out anything and anyone who isn't  
"pure human". Let me tell you, the Nazis have nothing on our new boss."

"Shiza!" Exclaimed Krauss. "I believe I can figure out the rest of this tale Agent Myers. Since ve are no longer members of the BPRD, and are hardly vhat one would call 'normal', ve have become the very thing ve have spent our lives hunting!"

"Exactly, Mr. Krauss. Since you are no longer one our side, you are to be "neutralized." Especially Hellboy. 'If you're not with us, you're against us.' That sort of thing."

"And ze hunters become ze hunted."

This revelation had shocked Krauss into silence. The only noise that could be heard was the whir of propellers, mixed with Liz's painful moans, and suddenly, for the second time that day, the cry of a baby echoed thorough out the interior of the sea plane.

"It's a girl! Red, Liz! It's a beautiful, beautiful baby girl."

"Oh, Liz, babe, he has a sister. Oh, look at her, she's so beautiful. Just like her mom. Look, she has your eyes."

"Oh Red, aren't they amazing? Oh my god… just look at them. They're perfect."

They were. Two identical, sweet babies. They had matching brown eyes, messy, thick black hair. Granted, the little girl was a good deal smaller then her brother. But they still matched, right down to their small horn buds, and long curly tails.

And as the new proud parents looked on to their children, the troubles of the last few hours seemed impossible. It seemed so unlikely that their father and mothers former allies were, even now plotting their capture and possible execution; purely because they were born outside the norm.

"Mine gott." Whispered Krauss over the speaker system. "Vhat Vorld have these children been born into?"

Some time later, the sun was slowly rising over the clouds. Hellboy sat, looking down his children and lover, and nothing in the world could wipe the smile off his face. All was right in his world.

Liz, maybe sensing that she was being watched, woke up, and looked right into Hellboys yellow eyes.

"Hay Daddy." She whispered. "Hay Mommy." He whispered back.

"Oh HB, look at them, just look at them. Their so… wow. Red, Where parents. Parents to beautiful, tiny, sweet babies."

"Oh Liz. Yes. They are. They're so amazing. But Liz, what will we call them? We can't just call them 'the babies' forever, they need names. Any ideas?"

"Well, I've thought about this for a while. But I was thinking; let's call our little boy… Trevor."

"Trevor, like…my father? Yes, I like that, I like that a lot. Trevor. Look, he likes it. He likes it. Hello, Trevor. This fine lady is your Mommy, and I'm your Daddy. But what are we gonna call your sister? Hmmm? What shall we call you little lady? I know, how about… why don't we call her Nuala?"

"No Red. It's a good name, and she was an amazing person, but it… it would be too soon. For Abe, you know."

"Oh, right, right. Well, um. Ummmm. How about… Maybe…"

"How about… Serafina?" Said Abe, who had woken up from his chair and was looking at the proud parents.

"Serafina? Abe where did you get that name?"

"Well, it sort of fits. It's a Latin name, and it means 'heavenly winged angel' and to be honest, have you ever seen anything more angelic before?"

"Serafina. Sera-fina, Red, I like it. It's beautiful, and unique. Just like her."

"Yeah. Do you like that name, Serafina?"

Serafina, being a baby, couldn't say yes or no. She gave a small hiccup, and waved her tiny fists in the air.

"Then it's settled." Said Abe, happily.

"Vunderba!" Chirped Krauss over, of course, the speakers. "Uncle John! Vake up! It's time to velcome your niece and nephew, Trevor and Serafina Shepard-Broom."

Later, still, while Krauss prepared to land the plane to refuel, Liz fed the twins, and Abe inspected the damage that their luggage may have earned in their hasty flight. John was dozing, fitfully in his chair.

"Yo, Boy Scout, wakey wakey!" Called Hellboy, shaking Myers shoulder, making him jump about a meter in the air.

"Good Morning." Hellboy smiled wickedly.

Myers rolled his eyes in exasperation. But smiled to.

"So, Myers. How long have you been back?"

"About a month, I guess. Hay, it sounds like Liz and the kids are having a good time. Aren't you gonna join them?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will. I just wanted to ask you something, Boy Scout. Why is it that you aren't joining the lynch mob that is the BPRD?"

"Well, because I know you Red. You, Abe Liz, Krauss, your good people, not monsters. And you shouldn't be hated, hunted, or feared. Ever. I guess I had to take a stand, and this seems like the best way to do it."

"Walking out on the BPRD? Joining us? The monsters, the freaks? Tell you what, Boy Scout; there have to be easier ways to stand up for yourself."

"Hay, HB, as a wise man once said, at the end of the day, all us freaks have-"

"-Is each other." Finished Abe, smiling up from the book he had salvaged from one of he many suit cases.

"So." Said Liz, as she burped one of the twins. "Where to now?"

"Home." Said Hellboy, his smile growing with each passing second. "And I know just the place…"

FIN.


End file.
